Falling Stars
by Princess Emi
Summary: It's A.C. 198, and the former Gundam pilots have gone their separate ways. But, new conflicts and enemies arise, and they call upon the help of 5 very different young women. OK, it sounds lame, but it's not that bad I swear. Just read it, ok?


Part One  
  
Sorry if the text is messed up, everyone...I couldn't get it normal no matter what I did (hopefully it looks a little better now?)  
  
[Heero]  
  
I woke up on Monday morning, ready to start another circadian rhythm of what I call my "regular 18-year old guy" life. Wake up, eat, work, go home, eat, sleep, do the same thing the next day. Ever since the end of the wars, I've been living a quiet, normal life. I've been making my living doing construction. Far cry from being a part of destruction.   
  
I rolled out of bed, changed, and left my apartment. I was going to go grab a bite to eat before I went to work. I watched the people around me as I walked. There were adults getting in cars and on buses going to work, children and teenagers walking to school, talking, laughing. Everyone was just living their lives, and more importantly, just living. It was hard to believe that barely over a year ago the Earth and the colonies were involved in another war.  
  
I walked into the first restaurant I saw that was open. I sat down and looked at a menu. As I was deciding what to order, I watched the television in the front of the diner out of the corner of my eye. It was turned to the news.  
  
...part of Earth...rumored to have mobile suits...  
  
As much as you may think it may have peaked my interest, and at the very least my attention, I barely glanced at the TV. Almost every corner of the Earth at one point since the end of the war has been thought to be concealing mobile suits, and every single time it has been a false alarm. Some people were just paranoid about the possible outbreak of another war. But, I thought to myself, I don't think I could handle another war, either.  
  
"Hello? Anybody home in there?"  
  
I was so caught up that I didn't realize that a waitress had come to take my order. Startled, I snapped out of my broken train of thought and looked at the waitress. She was petite, fair skinned, and red headed. She had the most sparkling, fiery green eyes I had ever seen.  
  
"Um...are you a mute or something?" she teased. She flashed a flirtatious smile at me.  
  
"Uh, just a coffee for me, black", I said.  
  
"Somehow I figured that", she replied. "I'll be right back".  
  
A few minutes later, she returned with my coffee. She set it down on the table.  
  
"Here you go, as black and strong as it comes," she declared. She glanced at her watch. "Thank God!", she sighed. "Time for my break. I've been here since 5:30 this morning. And y'know, I wouldn't mind spending my 5 minutes of freedom with you…" she said. She flashed me the same flirtatious smile. I didn't say anything in return.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes," she replied to my silence. She pulled out a chair from a nearby table and sat down across from me. "So," she began. "Tell me about yourself".  
  
  
Part Two  
  
[Melody]  
  
"So", I said to the man sitting across from me. "Tell me about yourself". I looked him right in the eyes. No guy had ever been able to resist talking to me after I did that. And I definitely needed this guy to talk.  
  
"Not much to tell", he grumbled. "I'm just a regular guy".  
  
"You're not big on small talk, are you?" I asked. No reply.  
  
"Fair enough, then. I'll talk about me. I'm Melody Taylor. Eighteen years old." Again, no response. "What, you don't have a name or something?" I asked, slightly annoyed.  
  
"You could say that", he replied.  
  
I could feel my jaw preparing to drop, but I caught myself before I let it. I couldn't let this guy catch onto me. And besides, I wasn't even positive yet. So, I went back into my sickeningly flighty mode.  
  
"OK, onto a new subject. Hmmm...ok I know! What do you think of those new reports? Y'know , that Earth might be concealing those mobile puppet thingys?"  
  
"That's mobile dolls", he corrected me.  
  
"Oh, right. Silly me". I couldn't take acting stupid anymore, enough was enough. Time to get down to business. "Well, do you think it's the real deal?"  
  
"Doubt it. There's been so many false alarms that nobody's even suspecting anything anymore".  
  
I leapt out of my chair. "But don't you see?! That's the whole point! Since there have been so many false alarms, it would be the perfect time to strike and do something…bad, I guess!". I looked around me. Everyone in the diner was staring at me, including the other waiters. I could feel my cheeks getting hot. I sank back into my chair, wishing there was a rock or at least an empty table for me to crawl under. "Sorry", I apologized. "I sometimes let my imagination run wild like that".  
  
"Hey Taylor! We're not paying you to chat with the customers! Get back to work!" a gruff voice called to me from the kitchen. I could've kissed the chefs right about then.   
  
The man drank the last of his coffee and set the mug down on the table. He reached into his jeans pocket and put down some money. "Good coffee. See ya 'round", he said shortly, and he left.  
  
I picked up the money and watched him as he left. I smiled to myself. "Yes, I'll see you around, Heero Yuy. I'll make sure of it."   



End file.
